Punk Rock Guilt
Punk Rock Guilt is the eighth solo album by desert rocker Brant Bjork. The first release on his own Low Desert Punk imprint, Punk Rock Guilt was released on 13 May 2008 to positive reviews from critics. The songs were originally recorded in 2005 entirely by Bjork in what would be known up until it's release as The New Jersey Sessions. The music and theme of the record is inspired by Bjork's punk rock roots and his love for the genre. Background At some point in 2004, Brant would record a host of songs with the Bros in New Jersey but these songs would not surface.Stonerrock.com via Wayback MachineAccessed 16 July 2018 The next year in December, Brant would go by himself to record an album in New Jersey, hanging out with Dave Raphael for a couple weeks. Roughly half of the songs were written in advance while the other half were written in studio. While at this point Bjork would work in plenty of elements or experiment, Raphael suggested a more straight-forward approach with the songwriting and wanted a no-nonsense record, or "fat" and "circa '71" as Brant would describe it.Low Desert Punk on YouTube For reasons unknown, Brant sat on the sessions and never released them though he did compose a video for "Born To Rock" and released it well over a year before the album's actual release. In November 2007, Brant would form the Low Desert Punk label and decided to finally publish the album. Two outtakes had also surfaced from the same sessions. Appearing in promo copies, a version of "Chinarosa" (Later appearing on Tres Dias and Somera Sól) was added on as a bonus track but not on the actual CD or LP. Another song from the sessions entitled "Jenny" was published on the Low Desert Punk website as a free download. The album was also dedicated to Buddy Miles. Punk Rock Guilt was released on CD and a host of different limited Vinyl editions, with initial copies coming with a signed postcard: *Black Vinyl *Grey Marbled Vinyl *A/B Black & C/D White Vinyl *A/B Black & C/D Purple Splatter Vinyl *A/B Marbled Grey & C/D Black Vinyl *A/B Marbled Grey & C/D White Vinyl *Blue Transparent Vinyl A 2020 reissue of Punk Rock Guilt would be announced on 21 January, set for 17 April 2020 via Heavy Psych Sounds in the following versions: *CD Digipak *Black Vinyl *Yellow Vinyl (700 copies) *Orange Transparent w/ Red Splatter Vinyl (300 copies) *Test Pressing Vinyl (30 copies) Tracklist Punk Rock Guilt *1. Lion One (10:28) *2. Dr. Special (2:56) *3. Punk Rock Guilt (4:04) *4. This Place (Just Ain't Our Place) (4:35) *5. Shocked By The Static (4:35) *6. Born To Rock (6:03) *7. Plant Your Seed (3:04) *8. Locked and Loaded (10:30) Outtakes * Chinarosa (4:45) * Jenny (3:12) Personnel * Brant Bjork - All Instruments, Vocals * Dave Raphael - Recording, Mixing, Producer * Dave Collins - Mastering * Tony Tornay - Cover Photo * Cale Bunker - Design * Dirty Donny Gillies - Artwork (Heavy Psych Sounds reissue) External Links *Promotional video for Punk Rock Guilt *Punk Rock Guilt on Heavy Psych Sounds Bandcamp *Remastered 2020 Version on Heavy Psych Sounds Bandcamp *Punk Rock Guilt on Brant Bjork's Bandcamp *Review via Exclaim! *Review via Sputnik Music *Review via Mike Ladano *Review via New Zealand Herald *Review via Metal Rage References Category:Release Category:Studio Album Category:Brant Bjork Category:Desert Rock Category:Stoner Rock Category:Psychedelic Rock Category:Low Desert Punk Category:New Jersey Category:Tony Tornay Category:2008